Susan Strong, I Love You All Along
by bigredfox10
Summary: Susan confesses to Finn that she is in love with him, but he tells her that he is in love with Princess Bubblegum. Heartbroken that the love of her life is in love with another girl, she runs away in tears while Finn sulks and rethinks about his feelings for PB and Susan. Had he made the worst mistake of his life? And most importantly, can he fix it before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the Adventure Time. **

**Hi, everyone! This is my first Adventure Time fanfiction and I wanted to write about one of my favorite pairings: Finn and Susan Strong. I was inspired to write this story because I thought that Susan and Finn make a totally great pairing. I have read FinnXPB, FinnXMarcline, and even FinnXFP stories. There are only two FinnXSusan stories, so I decided to write this sweet story. **

**Some parts may come from the two episodes that Susan was in, which is "Susan Strong and Beautopia". This story is set after Finn and Jake helped Susan defeated the Lub Glubs, **_**but before **_**the Flame Princess was introduced. **

**I read other Finn and Susan stories written by ****Bigslayerguyman ****and ****The Legend of Derpy** **and they were great and sweet as well.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

In the Land of Ooo, there lived a beautiful, tall, muscled-built woman named Susan Strong. She is the proud leader of the Hyoomen tribe. She lived underground in Beautopia with all the other fish people, but it is unknown if she's really a human or a fish person.

One day, Susan was sitting by the shore of the ocean. She gazed deeply into the water as she thought about how Finn and Jake helped save her and the fish people from the Lub Glubs. But who she was mostly thinking about was Finn. Yes, Finn the human was_ all_ she could think of.

When Susan first met Finn she was frightened and scared because he bought her up to the surface, which was new for her. Nevertheless, her fears went away when Finn taught and shown her about how to live on the surface. Not only that, but he also taught her how to speak correct English, which her vocabulary had improve and gotten _way_ better.

The second time Susan met up with Finn was when she needed his help defeating the Lub Glubs. She didn't have anyone else to help her, so she went to Finn for assistance. She was happy that he helped her and she desperately wanted to see him again. For she, Susan Strong, was in love with Finn the human.

"Finn." she said dreamily as she hit the water, watching her reflection transformed into little ripples. "If only you knew how I feel about you."

The leader of the Hyoomen tribe got off the ground and brushed herself off. "I can't hide my feelings anymore. I have to tell Finn that I love him." she declared as she climbed up the ladder to the surface.

She jumped from the red hatch and landed on the soft, luscious grass. She remembered the first time she felt the grass. It was scary and unfamiliar since she lived in the darkness underground all her life, but Finn assured her that it was grass and that it wouldn't hurt her.

She smiled brightly as she also remembered planting her face into the ground, kicking it, and rolling around in it, which resulted in her face covered in grass blood. Susan pulled out the hanky (napkin) that Finn gave her out of her purple cavewoman-like dress. She held it close to her chest as she remembered him giving it to her, so she could wipe the grass stains off her face. Susan placed the white hanky back inside her tattered dress and walked into the forest.

She pushed pass the tree branches that got in her way. Once she was out of the forest, she saw a big weird-looking tree house. Her heart was beating fast as she gazed at the house, which belonged to the two heroines. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"Finn, I'm coming for you!" Susan declared as she ran to the tree house to find the human boy.

Once she was at the entrance, she knocked on the front door.

"Coming." the voice said as he opened the door. "Hey, Susan, you're back. Come on in."

He stepped aside so she could enter the tree house and closed the door.

"Hey, Finn. How are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm flippin' awesome! And I see your English is totes improving." he noted.

"Yes, it is. And it's all thanks to you, Finn." Susan said with a slight blush tinted on her face.

"Heh. No probs, Suze. So anyways, what are you here for?" he asked curiously.

"Well, umm….I'm here because I…umm….wanted to tell you something." she mumbled, unable to look the human adventurer in the eyes.

"What is it? Are the Lub Glub invading Beautopia again?" Finn asked with worry and concern as he picked up his sword.

"No, it's not that. Beautopia is safe and well. Your magic red flower made sure of that." Susan stated.

"Oh, ok." He placed his sword down on the floor. "Then what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

The leader of the Hyoomen tribe twiddled her fingers as she tries to come up with the right words to tell the human boy her feelings. She built up her courage and looked Finn straight into his blue eyes.

"Finn….I wanted to tell you that I…. like you."

"I like you too, Suze. 'Cause we're best buds." the fourteen-year old boy said, not quite understanding what Susan really meant.

"Yes, I know. But that's not what I meant." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Finn….what I'm trying to say is that I….I….love you." the female finally said, confessing her undefined love for the human hero.

Finn stood there speechless and there was an awkward silence in the living room. He was shocked that she had those types of feelings for him, but he composed himself and decided to tell her what was on his mind.

"Look, Susan. I'm flattered that you…umm….you know….like me a lot, but I like Princess Bubblegum a lot and…don't get me wrong, but I only like you as a friend. Heh, heh. No hard feelings, r-r-right?" Finn said/asked nervously as he waited for her answer.

Susan's green eyes began to water and her body shook slightly.

"Y-Y-Yeah, Finn. I understand. I-I perfectly understand." was all the buffed-up girl said as she opened the door and ran out of the treehouse.

"Susan, wait!" Finn called out to her from the front door.

But unfortunately for him, she didn't answer him. She just kept running until he couldn't see her anymore. He closed the door and slowly slid down it, rubbing his temple in sadness and pity.

"Gaaahhhh, darn it! I am such a butthead! I made Susan cry. ***sighs*** I feel terrible." Finn scolded himself.

The hero's train of thoughts ended when he heard a loud yawn coming from their bedroom.

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Whoo, that was a good nap-a-roo-ni." the magical dog said as he stretched his arms out. "Hey, Finn. I couldn't help but hearing someone in the house, so who was it?"

Finn got off the floor and walked to the couch. He plopped down on it and motioned for his brother to sit next to him. The orange dog sat down on the couch and turned to his brother.

"Alright dude, spill the beans. Who was it?" Jake asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Finn took a deep breath. "It was Susan."

"Oh, Susan came back. Did she want us to help her defeat the Lub Glubs again." he asked.

"No, she wanted something else." the human boy said.

"Hmm, what else did she wanted, bro?" the magical dog urged on.

Finn was silence for a moment until he finally answered his friend. "She just came here because she wanted to tell me that she l-l-l-like me a lot."

"Well Finn, do you like her a lot too?" he asked.

"Yeah, but only as a friend." the adventurer replied with a slight blush.

Jake saw his brother blush and his smile grew bigger. "Mm-hmm, are you sure, Finn? 'Cause I could totally see you blushing."

"What? No, I'm not!" he quickly denied.

"Yes, you were, man. Your face is as red as a tootie-fruity strawberry." Jake stated truthfully.

Finn sighed and feeling defeated, he finally told the truth. "Yeah, you're totes right, Jake. Not only do I like her as a friend, but I…I like her more than that."

Jake grabbed his buddy's face and looked dead into his eyes. "Go to her, bro. Go to Susan and tell her how you feel about her."

"I can't because I told her that I like PB a lot." the hero said with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"Finn, listen to me, bro. Do you _really_ like Princess Bubblegum a lot?" the magical dog asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Of course, I do. But I realized that Princess Bubblegum doesn't have feelings for me as I do for her." he answered honestly.

"Maybe you weren't right for Princess Bubblegum anyways. I mean, you and her don't have anything in common. But you and Susan have a lot of things in common." Jake stated, trying to reason with his pal about the two girls he had mixed feelings for.

A light bulb suddenly went off in Finn's head.

"Oh…my…Glob! You're right, Jake. Susan and I_ do_ have a lot of cool, super-dooper things in common. I mean, we both like to fight evil, we like adventures, and we both have blonde hair." he said happily, finally realizing who his _real_ crush is.

"Yes! Exactly, dude! And don't forget that ya'll both humans." Jake added.

The hero boy's expression suddenly changed back to gloominess at his best bud's statement. "But, I don't know if she's really a human. 'Cause I felt her skin under her hat, but-"

"You're not sure if she is_ completely_ a human or not." the magical dog finished his friend's sentence.

"Yeah, you're right about that." he nodded his head.

Deciding to fix his terrible mistake, Finn got off the couch, slammed open the door, and ran out of the treehouse.

"Hey, Finn! Where the plop are you going?" Jake shouted out from the front door.

"I'm going to find Susan." he shouted back as he continued running to the forest to find the leader of the Hyoomen tribe.

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the Adventure Time. **

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

Susan was sitting on a large tree stump, _still_ crying her eyes out. In fact, no matter how much she wanted to stop, her tears kept flowing. She replayed the words that Finn said to her in her mind.

"_Look, Susan. I'm flattered that you…umm….you know….like me a lot, but I like Princess Bubblegum a lot and…don't get me wrong, but I only like you as a friend."_

"I-I guess that Finn and I weren't meant to be together. Heh, I-I mean, who would want a giant-like woman who lives underground with a bunch of fish people? Nobody, that for sure. So I wouldn't blame him if he doesn't love me. ***sighs* **I guess I _was_ destined to be alone." she stuttered/said miserably as she wiped the tears from her puffy, green eyes.

While Susan was alone and depressed with her thoughts, Finn was hiding in a bush, listening to everything she said. He felt like a total butt for denying her feelings for him earlier and he felt like he also wanted to cry for making her feel like a nobody.

"Aw, son-of-a-biscuit. I'm the worst person in the world. Even more worse than the Ice King. ***sighs* **I feel like kicking myself in the buns for saying that globbity-gloop to her. Glob, I am totes a blubber head! I better make things right and tell her how I truly feel about her." Finn declared with determination as he walked out of the bush to comfort the sobbing girl.

"Shh shh, Suze, it's okay. I'm sorry for what I said." the hero boy cooed softly as he rubbed small circles around her back to soothe and calm her down.

She ceased her tears to look at him. "F-F-Finn, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you something." he simply replied.

She wiped her remaining tears with the hanky Finn gave her when they first met. "What is it, Finn?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I like you more as a friend." he said.

"But I thought you said that you like the pink gummy woman a lot."

"I did, but now I know that she didn't like-like me as much as I like-like her. So…" He grabbed her hand and looked dead into her eyes. "…I now realized that I like you a lot more than PB and I wanted to tell you something that I have never told her."

"Uh-huh." She urged him on, desperately wanted to know what he wanted to say to her.

He took a huge deep breath. "Susan Strong, I…I…I l-l-l-l-love you." he finally said, obviously not used to saying the word "love".

Susan was speechless and full of joy for a moment until she finally spoke. "Finn, I love you too, and I wanted to show you something."

"Yeah, what is it?" the hero asked curiously.

"Just watch." was all the leader of the Hyoomen tribe said as she took off her black cat hat.

Finn's eyes bulged out of his sockets once he saw her face.

"Susan, you're….you're…."

"Yes, Finn. I'm a human….just like you."

"But Suze, why didn't you tell me?" he asked with both shock and confusion.

"'Cause I didn't know how to tell you and I thought you knew that I was human because you felt my skin underneath my hat." she replied shyly.

"Yeah, I did. But I wasn't sure if you were _really_ a human or not. But since I finally know the answer, I'm glad that I'm not the only human in the land of Ooo." Finn stated with glee.

"Ha ha. I'm glad too." she agreed, pulling the hero boy into a big bear hug, careful not to crush him.

After they were finished hugging each other, they gazed into each other's eyes, ocean blue eyes to emerald green eyes. Then without a warning, Finn kissed Susan on her soft lips.

At first, she was taken by surprise by his sudden action, but she regained her senses and kissed him back with all the love she had for him. Indeed, this was the moment she had been waiting for. Finn confessed his feelings for her and now he's kissing her. ON THE LIPS! Today, Susan declared in her mind that this was the most romantic and best day ever in her whole entire life.

They continued kissing until-

"Aww, that's so sweeeeeet!"

They both stop to see who it was that ruined their moment.

"JAKE! WHAT THE STUFF ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Finn yelled with a mixture of anger, shock, and embarrassment.

"I came here to get some blueberries for my ice cream, bro." he calmly replied, showing his basket, which was half-way full of yummy blueberries.

"It looks like you were spying on us, ya perv." Finn accused.

"No, I wasn't dude. It's your fault for smooching in the middle of the forest, where everyone could see." Jake said, pointing a guilty finger at his bud. His face expression quickly changed to happiness. "But anyways, I'm happy for you both. Ya'll deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Jake."

"Heh, don't mention it. So anyway, shall we go back to our treehouse?"

"Yeah, man. Let's go." Finn replied enthusiastic. "Oh, I almost forgot. Susan, you wanna come back to the treehouse with us?"

"Uh-huh." she replied with a nod of her head.

The trio began walking back to the treehouse, Jake being in the front and Finn and Susan tailing behind him. While they were silently walking together, Finn held Susan's hand and a blush was plastered on her cheeks.

"Oh yeah, there _is_ something else I wanted to tell you both." the magic dog said, breaking the silence and interrupting their moment yet again.

"Ok, what is it, Jake?" the fourteen year-old adventurer asked.

Jake began dancing and wiggling his arms and legs, careful not to drop the blueberries from his hand-crafted basket.

_Finn and Susan, sittin' in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G._

_First, comes love_

_Then comes marriage_

_Then comes Finn with a baby carriage._

After he sung his song, Jake began laughing while Finn and Susan both blush furiously.

"Gah! Jake, ya jerk! You're embarrassing me and Suze." Finn shouted, his face red as a tomato.

"Ha ha ha, sorry, dude. I….hee hee….couldn't help myself." he said, trying so hard to hold back his laughter.

Finn's blush disappeared and he calm down. "***sighs* **That's okay, man. I know that you were totes joking."

"Heh heh, yeah, I was. But anyway-" The orange dog turned his attention to the leader of the Hyoomen tribe. "Hey, Suze. Since you and Finn are a couple now, I just wanted to let you know that Finn wets the bed every time he drinks a gallon of lemonade before bedtime." he began laughing again.

Finn's face was twice as red as before in total embarrassment and Susan said nothing as she chuckled slightly at Jake's comment.

"GRRRRR, JAKE! GET THE FLUFF OUTTA HERE!" the human teen yelled in humiliation as he threw a branch at his best pal/brother.

Jake quickly dodged it and ran back to their home, laughing with the basket of blueberries still in his hand. After his bro was out of sight, Finn relaxed himself and turned his attention back to Susan.

"Sorry you had to hear that. Jake can be a butthead sometimes, but he's still my brother."

"Ha ha, that's okay, Finn. He was just joking." she assured him.

"Ha ha, y-yeah, right….um…joking." the adventurer chuckled nervously while scratching behind his head.

The _real_ truth is that Finn _does_ wets the bed after he drinks a gallon of lemonade. He just didn't want Susan to know about his embarrassing situation. But at least he stopped wetting the bed last year, so that was all in the past anyways.

"Sooooo, shall we continue back to the treehouse, milady, and I don't know…..watch Heat Signature with me or something?" Finn suggested.

"Sure, Finn. That would be nice, but I have a question."

"Yeah, what's that, Suze?"

"What is Heat Signature?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, Heat Signature is just a super-dooper cool movie." he simply answered.

"Oh, okay. But I have one more question to ask you, if you don't mind."

"Of course, I don't mind, Suze. Ask away." Finn replied with a smile.

"What's a movie?" the young girl asked with her head tilted to the side.

"Heh heh, I'll show you when we get there. But anyways, there is a song that I wanted to sing to you."

"Oh, really?! Well, I want to hear it."

"Alright." Finn cleared his throat and began to sing.

**(This song kinda in the same melody like the one Finn sung to Susan when they first met. It's in the tune of "Susan Strong, You Turn My Heart On" almost when Finn finished singing to her.)**

_Susan Strong, I love you all along._

'_Cause you're the only one, who turns my heart on._

_I may be small and young,_

_But that don't mean we can't still have fun._

_You love me and I love you,_

_In the wonderful land of Ooo._

"Aww, Finn. That was so sweet! Thank you." Susan said happily while applauding the teen boy's performance.

"You're welcome, Suze." he said with a smile.

In his mind, Finn knew that between Princess Bubblegum and Susan, he knew that Susan was definitely the righteous choice. So, the two humans continued walking back to the treehouse, hand-in-hand as boyfriend and girlfriend.

And hey, at least Finn learned that being with the one you_ truly_ love can be totally MATHEMATICAL!

**Well, that's it. It's the end of the story.**

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
